A Whole New Gohan
A Whole New Gohan (ブウを圧倒!!悟飯のミラクルパワー, Bū o Atto!! Gohan no Mirakuru Pawa) is the tenth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred sixty-third overall episode in the original dubbed and uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on May 3, 1995. Its original American air date was October 29, 2002. Summary This episode starts with Goten and Trunks trying to think of ways to buy time, for their next fusion, Super Buu hits hard Melissa with Kelly in her face to make a small bright red bruise in front of everyone to make her cry, Trunks told Super Buu to leave Melissa alone, Trunks thinks they should just apologize and give him lots of candy, Piccolo does not approve. Suddenly Super Buu falls asleep, but Piccolo is not sure if he is pretending or not. Goten, Melissa and Trunks test Super Buu by trying to pull his head tentacle, but Piccolo calls the three back. It seems Super Buu might sleep out the hour Goten and Trunks need, so they can do the fusion technique again. Suddenly an incredible power rushes towards them, Piccolo thinks it is Goku, but Goten quickly reveals that it is Gohan, wearing his father's-style gi. Goten, Melissa, Kelly, Trunks and Piccolo discover that Gohan is not dead and Gohan explains that Supreme Kai and Kibito were able to save him like Kayla did. Gohan asks where are the others and Goten tells Gohan about how Super Buu ate all of their family and friends, but Gohan thinks he can sense Dende and Kayla's powers still after discovering that his mother, Jimmy and Videl are gone. Super Buu recognizes Gohan, and says that he has beaten him before, this gives him a lot of confidence. However, Gohan is not worried, as he has significantly improved since his last battle. The battle begins, and Super Buu is unable land a punch on Gohan. Super Buu prepares the Gack! and Gohan successfully blocks the attack, causing Super Buu's body to become deformed, and Gohan punches Super Buu in the gut heavily, causing the steam in Super Buu's body to shoot out of every hole on his body. Super Buu then reveals that he is toying, and decides to fight properly, but still it is not enough and Gohan pummels Super Buu, angering him. Major Events * Gohan returns to the battlefield where he confronts and overwhelms Super Buu. * Melissa and Kelly have survived of Super Buu's attack from the Lookout after running away. Battles * Ultimate Gohan vs. Super Buu Appearances Characters * Goku * Gohan * Shin * Old Kai * Kibito * Goten * Trunks * Melissa * Kelly * Piccolo * Super Buu Locations * Earth * Barren Wasteland * Other World * Sacred World of the Kai Objects * Halo * Potara * Crystal Ball Transformations * Potential Unleashed Bruce Faulconer tracks * "Gohan Angers" - When Gohan walks up to Super Buu. * "Gohan Fights Frieza" - During Gohan's fight with Super Buu. * "16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Gohan is fighting Super Buu and throws the latter into the air. Differences from the manga * In the anime, when Super Buu goes to sleep, Goten, Melissa and Trunks test to see if he really is asleep. In the manga, as soon as Super Buu goes to sleep, he immediately wakes backs up after sensing Gohan. * The comments made by Goku and the Kai about Gohan being the rightful person to protect the Earth is exclusive to the anime. * The fight between Gohan and Super Buu was extended for the anime with additional attacks being thrown on both sides such as Super Buu curling into a ball to strike Gohan, an attack he previously used against Gotenks. Trivia * This episode picked up where "Unlucky Break" had left off. Gallery AWNG.png Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes